Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the tailgate of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
A tailgate including a switch with which a passenger instructs the opening operation of the tailgate is known as a tailgate for opening/closing an opening on the rear part of a vehicle. Japanese Patent No. 5310435 discloses a structure in which such switch is mounted on the outer panel of a tailgate, and covered with a garnish.
Since the switch of the tailgate is to be operated by a passenger, an operation load may be applied by the passenger to the switch and the garnish around it, and some passengers may apply an operation load more than necessary. A portion of the tailgate around the switch is externally exposed, and may be applied with some external force. Therefore, the switch and the portion around it are desirably, sufficiently resistant to an operation load or external force, and the conventional structure has room for improvement in this point.